


A Promise To The Wind

by Microbat_writer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, It's all sad for Vanitas, M/M, Terra is mentioned but he's really not in here, Vanitas is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microbat_writer/pseuds/Microbat_writer
Summary: He has a promise to Ventus....But Vanitas' will never tell.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Promise To The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This short fic came to be, because I challenged myself to write something including: a clock, airport, and a promise!
> 
> Part of me wants to continue this and make it into a multi chapter. I'd love to write out more of Vanitas and Ventus' relationship here. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading~

If there was a sound Vanitas loathed more than _anything_ at the moment, it was the annoying tick of that damn cuckoo clock.

Did it really need to alert him of every second that passed; Letting him know that his time with Ventus was getting shorter? He was extremely close to climbing up and tearing that thing down off the wall. He'd pull it to pieces-- until the cuckoo bird inside coo'd its final song.

Every minute that went by, was one minute closer to when he'd need to say goodbye.... And the thought made his stomach churn.

_Fuck that_. he said to himself. _It shouldn't be this hard._

"Vanitas?" As the delicate voice touched his ears, it snapped him out of his thoughts. Vanitas tore his glare away from the clock on the wall. Though his brows were still furrowed in frustration, seeing Ventus before him allowed him to momentarily forget why he was angry in the first place.

(Only for a moment, though.)

"Are you finally ready? Jeez, Ven. The plane will take off with out you if you keep lollygagging." A smirk tugged at Vanitas' lips as he teased the other, despite the ache that began creeping into his chest.

"Vani!" Ventus couldn't help but huff, pouting the way he always did when Vanitas poked fun. "We've still got plenty of time. Besides, aren't you the one who said you'd run red lights to get me to the airport in time?" Ventus paused. "Don't really do that-- I need to make it there in one piece."

"I'll blow every light and cut into on coming traffic, don't worry." Vanitas stated the words like he meant them, which caused both of them to burst into a fit of laughter. It was rare for Vanitas to let his guard down like that in front of anyone but, well, Ventus was special.

He somehow wormed his way into Vanitas' life, and no matter how many times Vanitas tried to shake him, he stayed.

_"I'm not going anywhere... even if you try to push me away. We're friends. I care about you..."_

Friends.Ventus had always insisted they _were_ , despite the way Vanitas treated him before. Ventus must have been the most patient person that Vanitas had ever met. The way that he dealt with Vanitas' emotions, how he knew exactly what to do when Vanitas lashed out from anger…  
Ventus always kept calm and he didn't resent Vanitas for always shoving him away. His heart was kind. Much too kind for Vanitas to hold onto.

And that was why…

"Vani?" Ventus let his head tilt in curiosity, as he wandered closer to the other. Lifting a hand up, he poked his index finger between Vanitas' furrowed brows. "You were just laughing a second ago, and now you're making this face. What's wrong?"

Golden eyes blinked at the touch, and with that, Vanitas stepped back. His knitted eyebrows relaxed slightly, and his usual smirk was present on his lips again.  
"Nothing is wrong. C'mon. Lets get your bags to the car before we waste more time."

But Ventus didn't budge.

  
"You always make that face when you're thinking too much."

"I'm _fine,_ I said."

"Are you going to miss me?"

"Why the hell would I miss you?" Vanitas barked in response, the ache in his chest becoming a lot more noticeable to him now. He rolled his eyes, and wandered over to Ventus' suitcase. Picking it up with ease, he began making his way toward the front door. If Ventus didn't move on his own, Vanitas would make him. "Do you wanna make your flight or not? Terra will be worried if you don't get off the plane when you're supposed to."

"…I'll miss _you_ …" The words tumbled from Ventus' lips softly, and Vanitas swore there was a slight tremble to them. Frowning deeper, the dark haired male turned his attention towards the other who was still stubbornly standing in place. Ventus' hands were clenched, and his gentle eyes were focused on the floor.

_Damn_.

He hated when Ventus looked like that. The fear that tears could start rolling down his cheeks at any moment caused Vanitas to drop the suitcase where he stood. Giving a soft sigh, he brought himself to stand before the other again.  
  
"C'mon.…" Vanitas murmured. "You think I'm really not gonna miss you, too?"

Ventus stayed quiet and he slowly lifted his hands up to hold onto Vanitas' sweatshirt. Tugging at it slightly, he closed the space between them.

Vanitas allowed himself to be pulled in and he felt a warmth prickling over his cheeks.

Should he return the hug or not? They were friends, so it was okay, right? Besides, he may not see Ventus again for a long time… He shouldn't let the moment pass him by.  
Giving in to himself, Vanitas brought his arms up and around the other securely. Ventus' small frame fit perfectly against Vanitas', and the warmth from the hug caused a burning sensation to rise in the back of his throat.

_  
(Don't cry… Don't cry…)_

  
He couldn't allow himself to shed a tear, not now.  
"It's not like I'm never gonna see you again. You're gonna be living with Terra now, but we've got phones, dummy. Text me and stuff."

"Still… Even if we call and text, it's not quite the same. You won't forget me will you?" Ventus questioned and his pressed his face into Vanitas' chest.

"How could I?"  
( _I'm in love with you, for crying out loud.)_  
Vanitas shook his head. "We're best friends…"

"Yeah." Ventus inhaled a deep breath, letting it out softly. "Best friends. Hey Vani… when Terra and I finally get married, you'll fly out there and be my best man won't you?" A quiet laugh escaped him, and he lifted his head to look Vanitas in the eyes.

Ah. Those words felt like a knife through the heart.

To be the best man at the wedding instead of Ventus' husband to be. Of course, he knew it would end up like that. Ventus deserved someone better than Vanitas, anyway. Someone who could hold his heart with care. Someone he could be silly with, share intimate moments with…Someone who would cherish that delicate smile forever. And as badly as Vanitas wanted it to be him, it never _would_ be. That was something he needed to live with. But dammit, the thoughts alone made the lump in Vanitas' throat hard to ignore.

"Course, Ven." Vanitas pulled himself away from the embrace the two were sharing, and wandered back by the front door. He reached down and picked the suitcase up once again. "I promise I will. How's that? I can't break a promise can I?" He offered a smile, and he hoped the sadness behind it wasn't obvious.

  
If it was, Ventus didn't comment on it. Instead, his face lit up again.  
"I'll make sure I remind you that you promised me Vani…!" Trailing behind Vanitas to the door, he slid his shoes on, then his coat. It would be the last time he got ready to leave the house like that.

"Alright. Let's get going then." Vanitas indulged in their final moments together in the house. Once they stepped out it wouldn't be _their_ home anymore. It would just be his. He kept his eyes glued to Ventus, and once Ventus finished zipping up his coat, the front door unlocked. The cool autumn breeze kissed both their faces, and Ventus stepped outside first.

Vanitas hesitated, only for a moment before he followed. Tugging the door shut behind them, he used his key to lock it tight.

_I promise…_ Vanitas thought to himself, as he made his way toward his car with Ventus. _I promise I'll take care of you, even if you're going to be far away now._

_I promise I'll love you, no matter how many years pass._

_Maybe I should have said something sooner… Maybe I wouldn't have had to let you go. If only I was more brave…_

As the two got situated into the car, Ventus switched on the radio. One last karaoke session together, he suggested, before they had to part ways.Vanitas gave a laugh out his nose. Although singing wasn't his strong suit, he obliged.

_I love you Ventus. I won't ever tell you… But I do._

_I do._

The two words lingered in his mind as they headed toward the airport.

_I do._

Because saying them to Ventus at an alter, with a ring in hand was impossible, now.

_But I'm okay with this.  
As long as you're happy, Ventus. _

_…I'm okay._


End file.
